You're better
by Novi Tosimaru
Summary: Edward catches Roy cheating on him. Who will console him when he nearly kills himself afterwards?
1. Thanks for the memories

A/N: I do not own any of the songs used in this story, nor do I own the characters of FMA. This story is set during the series, please read and enjoy. I plan on this being a very nice story in the long run :).

Oh and the more reviews the better. I really do appreciate it!

Ch 1: Thanks for the memories

"One night and one more time… Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great" -Fall out boy

Edward bolted out of the room as fast as he could, pushing a very upset Roy out of the way in the process. Faintly he heard the Colonel shout something that sounded like "Ed stop Please!" but he couldn't care less. He didn't even stop to gently open the front door, he just kicked it open and stumbled out into the rain. He would've kept running if a large stone slab didn't appear in front of him, blocking his exit from the Mustang residence. It was raining hard outside, the thick drops quickly coating the teen's trademark red jacket and soaking him to the core. Ed was glad it was raining… it hid his tears.

He could feel Roy come up behind him, after nearly 2 years he could feel when his boyfriend….. correction EX-boyfriend… was coming. Roy lifted his hand to put it on Ed's shoulder, but before he could touch the blonde he heard the angry whisper.

"Don't you fucking touch me Roy". Ed didn't even turn around when he heard Roy's hand drop back to its place at his side.

"Edward… Please… let me explain…" Roy was desperate… he hadn't meant for Ed to find out like this… It had all happened so fast... But Ed didn't give him the time to explain.

"Goodbye Roy. I will see you at HQ tomorrow. " Ed was cold as he spoke, and with a clap of his hands he re-transmuted the wall back into a sidewalk and walked away from Roy, from the only man he had ever loved.

Roy collapsed to the ground, covering his face with his hands, his blue military trousers quickly getting soaked by the rain on the ground. Without a shirt on he could feel the rain running down his back. He knew he should go back inside… but he didn't care. It hurt too much to see his dear Edward walking away from him like that. He could hear Riza come up behind him, and he felt her gently cover him with his uniform jacket.

"Roy… we need to go back inside before you catch a cold" the blonde sharp shooter said. Mustang glanced up into her eyes, the tears still pouring from his own. If Hawkeye was hurt that he was crying over Ed she didn't show it. Roy nodded slowly, took Hawkeye's hand, and let her lead him back into his house.

*break*

Edward had never run so far in his life. Once he was out of sight of the Mustang residence he had just started running. He didn't care where he went or who he had to push out of his way, hell half of the time he couldn't see either because of the torrential rain or because of his own tears. He ran until he couldn't feel his flesh leg anymore, the pain finally making him stop in front of a sleazy motel. He couldn't tell what hurt more, his body from running so far, or his heart from what he had seen. Calming his breathing, and attempting to look as normal as one could when they had been crying until they had no more tears left to cry, Ed slowly pushed open the door to the motel.

The inside was nothing impressive, a few wood benches, a small bar, and an old fat man standing behind the desk. Ed took small strides up to the desk, head down.

"I need one room for the night please" He stated weakly, not caring if the man had trouble hearing him or not.

The man either didn't notice or didn't care about how ragged the young alchemist looked, and for that Ed was thankful. He didn't even ask a single question, just grunted and led the blonde to a small room in the back. As the man left he asked Ed how he was going to pay.

The blonde's only reply was to flash his state watch and slam the door in the shocked man's face.

As soon as the door was shut, Ed collapsed onto the bed and started to cry, reliving the last few hours in his head.

_It had started as a normal day, he had woken up next to his dear Roy, who had once again been staring at him while he slept. Roy have him a small kiss on the cheek and said "Good morning Beautiful". An hour or so later, Ed (after a nice round in the shower with Roy) was heading out to central library to do some more research on the stone. Noticing the coming storm he had told Roy to stay at home and that he would be back in a few hours._

Ed snorted at the memory "What a great fucking idea that was" he whispered to himself, rolling onto his side, letting himself get lost in thought once more.

_Ed was on his way back to Mustang's when he noticed that Riza's car was parked across the street. He thought it a little odd that she didn't park directly in front of the house, but thought nothing more of it. It had just started to drizzle as Ed pushed open the door to Roy's house, finding the entrance way empty, as well as the living room. Odd, but not out of the usual, as he knew that Roy often worked from his study, and if Riza was here it was obviously worked related._

_Sprinting up the steps that lead to the study two at a time, Ed stopped at the door when he heard a grunting sound from the other end. He knew that both Riza and Roy were experienced fighters so if they were grunting it had to be something serious…_

Oh if he had only known then what he knew now…

_Without a second thought Ed bashed open the study door… and immediately felt his heart fall out of his chest. There was HIS beloved Roy Mustang…. naked… and there was Riza…. Naked….. and moaning with a look on her face that told Ed everything he needed to know…_

Ed felt the tears start to fall anew as the memory of catching his beloved Roy fucking Riza in his study…. "I had just cleaned that table earlier this week too" a sad smile and a heartless chuckle came to his lips as the thought crossed his mind. Edward sighed. Dwelling on the memory would do nothing more than hurt him.

Ed sat up slowly, rubbing the tears from his face, and decided that he needed a drink… or twenty. The blonde quickly looked at himself in the mirror, fixed his hair (even if his life was shit, Ed would NOT let his appearance follow suit), and strode out the door, determined to drink himself to death.


	2. When the moon met the Sun

A/N: Ok so don't expect a chapter every day, but this was just sitting in my head and I was bored. And If you haven't figured it out yet this story was inspired by FOB, and originally I had planned on using just their songs/lyrics to write this story, but I was listening to Vices and Virtues today and decided that "When the day met the night" would be the perfect song to do Envy's entrance into the story

Oh and because has is crappy way of deleting line breaks *ttttttttttttt* is going to be my new line break from now on K? Ok, now on with the show .

Enjoy .

*ttttttttttttttt*

"When the moon met the sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on, but her eyes saved his life" -Panic! at the Disco

*ttttttttttttttt*

Ch 2: When the day met the night

Ed slammed the shot glass down on the bar. His little collection had originally started with three bottles of beer, and two martinis, but he quickly degenerated into a series of rum shots as he realized that feeling nothing was much much MUCH more appealing than thinking about… him. His long blonde hair had long since fallen out of its trademark ponytail and was flowing freely down his back, getting tangled in all sorts of knots that, had he been sober, would have driven the alchemist crazy. However in his current state of delirium, the only thing he cared about was getting ever more drunk.

Lifting his hand to single for another shot, Ed nearly jumped out of his skin when a white gloved hand wrapped around his wrist. Immediately assuming that it was Roy, Ed spun around with his auto-mail hand, intending to bash the bastards brains out, and was surprised to see Riza standing behind him, holding his flesh wrist. Ed pulled the punch short, stopping his hand a mere inch from her nose.

"Glad to see you still have some respect for me Fullmetal" The sniper said, releasing the young man's wrist, and allowing him to turn to face her (although in his drunken stupor it was more like lean on the bar behind him and glare at her. But hey it was a start right?).

"Get the fuck away from me Hawkeye. I think I've seen enough of you today". Ed accented the word 'enough' in such a way that made Riza's skin crawl. Even in his current state he was deadly, a fact not lost on the Lieutenant.

A slight blush coming to her cheeks, Riza reminded herself why she came here in the first place to see the child who was technically her superior officer.

"Edward…" she said his name as softly as she could, receiving what she could only imagine was supposed to be an ice cold glare, but as drunk as the teen was, looked more like was about to loose his lunch. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that…. Roy and I…"

As soon as she said Roy's name a light flashed through the young alchemist's eyes. The drunken stupor vanished instantly, banished by his shear devotion to hating the Colonel. Ed span back around to face the bar.

"One more bartender" said the blonde, ignoring the seething Lieutenant behind him. Hawkeye knew that he was just trying to push her buttons, so she carried on.

"Listen… about Roy and I we…" But this time, before she could explain herself, Ed cut her off.

"Were fucking in Roy's office… and enjoying it thoroughly" Ed added as a sour afterthought. "I have nothing to say to you Riza. You need to leave now." Ed shout her a glare over his shoulder that promised serious pain if she didn't comply with the demand.

Riza sighed. She knew that eventually she and Roy were going to be found out, but she wished it hadn't had to happen like this. She loved Ed like a son (or would that be a younger brother considering they were both fucking the same man for god knows how long….. Riza banished that thought from her head. it was not productive at the moment) and she didn't want to see him hurt. However, she knew that she would get nowhere with Ed like this.

With a sigh, Riza turned and walked out of the bar, and into the torrential rain outside. Completely unaware of a set of purple eyes following her every move as she left the bar. Envy turned his gaze back to the blonde sitting at the bar, a feline smile coming across his face. His target was alone and vulnerable… but he couldn't strike just yet, Dante had warned him not to cause a scene. So Envy sat back into his booth in the dark corner of the bar, and waited.

*tttttttttttttttt*

It was nearly 2 Am when Ed was kicked out of the bar. He hadn't done anything wrong, but the bar was closing and all of the regular drunken patrons were forced to stagger out into the street.

As Ed looked up into the torrential rain, he noticed that there was a black car parked not twenty meters down the road from him. A black MILITARY car. He knew it was Riza, but honestly, he was too drunk to care anymore.

Ed staggered down the empty street, the rain coming down in sheets, drenching his trademark red coat to a color dark enough that it looked like his coat was made from blood, not cloth. As he passed the black car he heard the door open, and for the second time that night he felt a gloved hand grab hold of his wrist, although this time it was his auto-mail one.

"Smart Riza… but I'm not going to punch at you agai….." But the words died in his throat as he turned to find none other than Roy Mustang holding his wrist. Ed attempted to pull away from the older man, but felt himself being pulled into a close embrace, Mustang's face a mere inch from his own.

"Ed… please… let me talk to you" Begged Roy, and Ed could see the pain in his eyes… and smell the liquor on his breath… Mustang had been drinking too.

"Lemmie go" Ed mumbled, wiggling his auto-mail arm free and pushing against Mustang's chest in an attempt to get free of the vice-like grip. With one firm shove, he managed to push himself away and started to walk down the street once more. That Is until Roy grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, slamming their lips together in a viciously rough kiss.

At first Ed wanted to relax into the kiss, but then the memory of the day hit him like a bucket of cold water. Bringing up his flesh hand, he punched Roy in the stomach, the older man's shocked flinch giving him the opening that he needed to slip away from him.

Roy gasped to catch the wind that had been knocked out of him by the short blonde. As he stood fully upright Ed saw something in his eyes that he had never seen directed at him before…. Lethal Anger…. and it scared him to the bone. Roy took a few long slow controlled strides towards the young alchemist, his eyes never leaving Ed's.

'Run stupid…. Run.' Thought Ed, but try as he might his legs wouldn't budge.

Ed knew that he was in trouble when Roy stopped a mere breath away from him, and didn't move. Slowly, he tried to glance up at the older man, but he never got the chance. Roy brought his fist down… hard… catching Ed right in the jaw and sending him flying over onto the sidewalk.

"You're worthless Fullmetal. I can't believe I ever wanted to love a squirt like you. You can't even show a man that you love him." Roy sneered at the boy lying in a heap before turning to walk back to his car and driving off.

Ed didn't know how long he stayed there, frozen in shock and pain. Roy had never hit him before. Sure they had sparred, but he had never.. not even in their worst arguments… hit him out of anger…. Ed wanted to cry, but he found that no more tears would come.

Pushing himself up to a sitting position against the wall of a nearby building, Ed allowed himself to pass out. The events of the last 24 hours taking their toll.

Envy had watched the whole show from the shadow of a nearby alley. He knew he should be happy, the brat was unconscious, Mustang was vulnerable, he could've easily taken them both out and solved many of their problems…. But he didn't…. Something about seeing the young state alchemist put down in such a way made his blood boil. All he wanted to do was kick Mustang's ass… and he would have if he didn't have other things to take care of.

He needed to get Ed out of the rain. Dante needed her puppets alive. Sneaking out of the shadows, more out of habit than necessity, Envy walked over to the unconscious blonde, his heart aching at the sight of the large bruise starting to form on his cheek.

'What the hell? I can't be feeling SYMPATHY for the squirt can I?' the homunculus thought to himself, before deciding that it was just out of respect for his rival that he didn't like seeing the blonde put down like a dog.

Envy picked Ed up bridal-style, and jumped to a nearby rooftop. "Guess I've got no choice but to take you back to my place huh squirt?" Envy chuckled as the boy didn't say a word. He probably couldn't even hear him he was so far out.

*tttttttttttttt*

It wasn't a far run to Envy's personal hideout. Each of the homunculi had one, separate from the others, just in case they were ever found out by the military. Envy, being one of the oldest, had a taste for furniture and his 'hide out' was actually just a shabby apartment on the outskirts of central. He had a good rep with the management, who knew him as a middle aged man named "Mitch" (thank you power of transformation), and aside from doing Dante's bidding, he actually tried to lead a fairly normal 'life'.

Setting Ed down on his bed, Envy tucked the blonde in. He hadn't stirred once since he had been picked up and that worried Envy.

'Wait… since when do I worry? About anything?' he thought to himself before closing his bedroom door to give the older Elric brother his peace. Absently he turned up the thermostat, knowing that in his wet cloths it would be very easy for Ed to catch a cold.

Deciding that it was warm enough in the small apartment, Envy jumped out the window, and, now that the rain was finally stopping, up to the roof so that he could stare at the stars. It was always one of his favorite past times since he never needed to sleep.

Envy couldn't put his finger on why, but for the first time in his very long life, he felt good, and he let himself get lost in the stars above.

*tttttttttttttt*

A/N: So whatcha think? I know the first chapter was kinda short, but I plan on them all being around this length from now on . anyway. Please review! Thanks a bunch

-Novi.


	3. Sarah Smiles

Hey all! Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy at school and stuff, but yea, the story is really starting to get on a roll now so hopefully I won't take such long breaks! GOMEN!

But anyway! read and enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Ch 3: Edward smiles pt 1.

"I was fine, just a guy living on my own, waiting for the sky to fall…. loving lips and eyes to pull me in, we'd both know you'd already win. Ooh you're original sin." - Sarah Smiles by Panic! at the Disco

*ttttt*

The sun was just coming over the horizon when Envy heard Ed start to toss from inside the apartment. Rolling to his side, he gave a glance towards the rising sun, silently cursing it for taking away his beloved stars, before getting up to his feet and hopping down to the ground below. As the homunculus hit the ground, he decided that he could use a cup of coffee, and, when his stomach gave a jealous growl, a bagel as well. As a living doll, Envy felt no physical need to eat, but it was a pleasure he enjoyed, and it did quell the ravenous hunger within him, if only for a moment. Quickly changing his form into that of Mitch, he strolled out from the alley where he'd landed, and headed to the coffee stand that was always lingering in front of his apartment complex in the morning.

Envy nodded to the owner of the cart, who in turn greeted him by name, and with a warm smile and a warmer cup of coffee. "Mitch" thanked the man, left a generous tip as always, and turned back to the door of his apartment complex. Stuffing the bagel in his mouth so that he'd have a free hand, Envy opened the door, gave the man one last smile, and slammed it shut, allowing his more natural form to once again take over.

A few quick bounds took Envy to the top of the stairs and within moments he was closing the apartment door behind him. It took him a moment to remember why his apartment was warmer than it should've been.

'I wonder if the squirt caught a cold overnight. That would be a pain' the shape shifter thought to himself, as he walked towards his bedroom door. Envy had only pushed it open a crack when he heard a small mutter from inside.

"mm…. Coffee…mmm" Envy slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open, to reveal Ed, still appearing to be asleep, but now wrapped up in a pile of blankets, wet cloths discarded on the floor. He had obviously woken up sometime during the night to strip and get warm, although for the life of him, Envy couldn't recall hearing the pipsqueak move other than the moment before.

"Yes coffee, but you have to get your lazy ass out of bed if you want any." Said Envy, a small grin spreading over his face as he began his favorite past time of annoying the hell out of Ed. Slowly, a single eye opened, revealing a dazzling golden orb. Envy felt a small rush in his chest when he saw the deep gold, before quickly disregarding the feeling. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' the Homunculus thought to himself.

Ed didn't seem to notice the lapse in character, his one open eye, focused on the coffee as if debating if it was worth the six steps from the bed to the liquid gold inside the small cup. Envy suppressed a small chuckle as he watched the internal debate go on for a good two minutes before the pipsqueak chimed up.

"Put down the coffee and leave." The statement was short, and so quiet Envy almost missed it. Envy was puzzled, but when Ed sat up and looked envy in the eye, the homunculus chocked on his retort. Ed's eyes were… dead… there was no other way to say it. The beautiful gold seemed to be a muted dull color, the bruise on his left cheek standing out in vivid contrast to the smooth porcelain skin. Ed looked… broken… and it crushed Envy.

Fighting the urge to run out of the apartment and very slowly kill Mustang and Hawkeye, Envy just nodded, setting the coffee next to Ed on the nightstand. Envy could smell Ed's raw scent being this close to the boy… a mix of oak musk and polished steel… it was different… and Envy liked it, but he had no time to linger in the scent, as Ed's eyes followed his every movement.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me" Whispered Envy, feeling like the weight in his chest was just growing every time he caught the dead gold gaze of the young alchemist. He received no reply other than a short, whispered "Leave". Envy nodded, turned, and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Not a moment after the door was shut, Envy heard Ed start to cry. At first it was so soft that he couldn't make out what the blonde was doing, but as the sobs became louder and louder, Envy felt the ire in him rise. He didn't know why the brat had such an effect on him. Leaning silently against the door, Envy closed his eyes, and focused on breathing. Dante had taught him this technique to slow his breathing and calm his emotions a very long time ago, and it had always worked… until now.

Envy clenched his right fist, resisting the urge to slam it against the door because he knew it would alert the young man to his ease dropping. There would be retribution. There was no doubt about it… Somebody was going to pay for hurting Ed this way… Envy's lips broke out in a sadistic smirk. Actually… make that 2 somebody's. And he was going to enjoy it thoroughly.

'Nobody hurts Ed like that… it's just… wrong…. Wait wait wait… what the hell is wrong with me? He's Dante's puppet nothing more, I needn't get any more involved than to ensure he doesn't die before the proper time… but… I just can't let Mustang get away with this…..' Envy's thoughts raced as he slowly stood up from the door, pacing back and forth across the living room carpet, Ed's sobs in the background feeding the rage within him. 'What the hell? I can't be defending the twerp like this… I'm just doing what I'm ordered… aren't I?... AARGH!'

Envy fell onto the small couch, exasperated. He had never felt this confused before. He knew that he cared for Ed… but as a rival… nothing more…. right? There was no way he actually LIKED the brat… but as the sobs continued to flow from behind the bedroom door, Envy knew that wasn't true. He didn't just like Ed as a rival. He liked him as a person… and he never wanted to see that person ever hurt again.


	4. Burning Anger

**A/n: yes yes I know long wait, but it will be worth it when the chapters start coming up faster now that I have time to work on them again! Gomen! But I hope you enjoy where the story is going! this chappie is a little slow, but gets me where I need to be for the next four or five so just bare with me as this story unfolds! ENJOY!**

Ch 4: Burning anger

Ed didn't want to move. His eye hurt, his face hurt… but more than anything, his heart hurt; a deep unbearable pain that seemed to rock his soul. He sniffled, rubbing the tears away with his flesh hand. This was pathetic. He wasn't just some rotten kid. He was the FULLMETAL alchemist for god's sake! But every time he thought he was about to stop crying, the image of Riza, moaning in pleasure, and the look of pure joy on Roy's face, brought him back to reality, back to the pain.

The feeling of emptiness inside his chest every time he thought of Roy was almost palpable. Ed thought he'd be over it by now. He had spent three days in Envy's bed. Crying, moping, and just being generally unpleasant. But yet, still, here he was, crying and still in bed… And still hating Roy.

Ed sighed. This was bullshit. He had lost his arm, leg, and his brother's body all in the same god damn day. He could handle a little emotional pain right? It was obvious what Roy wanted, and it wasn't him. So why was he so distressed over the jackass? And what was with Envy being friendly? The homunculus was his sworn enemy right?

There were too many questions and not enough answers. He rolled over to look at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table. The small green numbers flashed an angry green. 11:23 AM. It was Monday. He had wasted the weekend, and was now supposed to be on his way back to central HQ to get his weekly briefing from Mustang… He knew he was already two hours late, but there was no urge to leave the comfort and security of the bed.

Besides… he never wanted to see Roy ever again.

'The bastard can go fuck himself' Ed thought. Wincing slightly as he laid his head back down on the pillow. The last three days had seemed to fly buy. Friday morning he was lying in his boyfriend's arms, feeling safe and sound, and now three days later he was lying in an unfamiliar bed in the apartment of one someone who he thought was his enemy, and the person he thought was his soul mate was off fucking his secretary.

The audacity of the whole situation brought a smile to his lips. There was nothing he could do about Roy or Riza at the moment, they would be at work and acting professional as always. He just didn't want to see either of them. But he did want to talk to Envy. The whole situation didn't fit together right; there was no reason for the homunculus to save him, so why did he?

No matter how long the blonde alchemist turned the thoughts over in his head he couldn't make the pieces fit. Driven by his curiosity, and a startling need to relieve himself, Ed decided that he needed to ask Envy directly.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Ed shot a cursory glance around the room. As he had spent the last three days staring at the ceiling and the door, there hadn't been much cause to notice what was around, and what he had noticed: the clock and the door, seemed to be the only real things to notice in the room anyway. The room itself was plain white. Not a single picture to be found on the walls. There were a few bookcases around the room, all of them full to bust with various books and papers.

This didn't seem at all out of place to Ed, as he knew that the homunculus as a whole were very jealous of human's ability to work alchemy and were ever searching for a way to do so themselves. Stealing human souls wasn't what Envy wanted to do, but it's what he had to do. The facts didn't change anything though. To Ed, a killer was a killer.

Ed would've spent some time going through the numerous volumes of rare texts that he found throughout the room, but he needed to use the restroom. Immediately. Or he was going to explode! Making a mental note of specific volumes he wanted to make sure he didn't leave without (in the very likely event that his 'host' decided to try and kill him and he needed to make a hasty retreat), Ed pulled on his pants which were lying nearby, opened the bedroom door and scanned the small apartment.

There was really not much too it, a set of couches and a coffee table were the entirety of the living room, a small one person kitchen sat behind it, and three closed doors sat to Ed's right. The furthest of which obviously lead outside. There was a small balcony to his left through the living room which had a single potted rose. Ed thought this an odd touch for an otherwise barren apartment, but decided that everybody had their own tastes, even if those 'people' were actually kick backs of human souls in the first place. Seeing no sign of the homunculus, Ed turned to the first door on his right and was glad to find the bathroom.

Quickly, Ed ran in and began to relieve himself, a sigh escaping his lips as he felt his over worked bladder relax.

"Glad to see that the shrimp isn't dead" . Ed would've pissed himself at the voice if he hadn't been already doing so. Turning his head, Ed saw Envy leaning against the bathroom door, which he had forgotten to close, a trademark sly grin on his face. Ed felt his face heat up as he realized that Envy was staring at him, and quickly slammed the door shut with his automail hand, the wooden frame cracking from the impact.

Ed could hear the chuckle through the door.

"Calm down pipsqueak I didn't see anything worthwhile anyway" Ed felt his blush deepen at the insult.

"Envy I swear to god I'm going to kill you when I get out of here" He shouted, finishing his business and exiting the bathroom. He found Envy sitting on the back of the couch, facing him, that stupid grin still plastered on his face. Instinctively Ed tensed up, ready to fight. Noticing the change, Envy waved his hand dismissing the small blonde.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of killing you right now pipsqueak, just needed to get you somewhere you wouldn't get yourself killed." Envy regretted the words as soon as he said them as the look on Ed's face went from the trademarked badass alchemist, to that of a wounded puppy that had been left out in the rain. The light had disappeared completely from his eyes, replaced by a hollow glow that chilled Envy to the bone. The homunculus felt his rage at Mustang returning full force and was just about to storm out the door to kick some ass when Ed spoke.

"Yeah… Thanks for that… I didn't need the help though. You should've just left me out there." Ed's voice was not his own. It was far away, dejected, empty.

The sound of Ed's voice brought that crushing feeling back into Envy's gut. He hated it. All he wanted was to have the real Ed back. He needed a rival worth his time…. He needed Ed to be there for him…. So he swore that no matter what, he'd be there for Ed.

*tttttttt*

**A/N: So? I know it's not much for the long wait, but I've been busy! GOMEN! I promise things will start to pick up here soon. I have some plans for Hawkeye that will be torturous at best **** soooo yea. Review review review! **


	5. One Touch

**A/N: So… Yes … I'm sure you all hate me. It's been over a year or two since I've updated this…. I'm so very very very very very sorry. Please forgive me. I do plan on finishing this story. I haven't forgotten. Please forgive me. Hopefully this will make up for it. No lemon in this chapter, but a little lime... maybe…. It should be *squee* worthy at the very least… ok I just thought it was cute … bite me… enjoy. ;) **

Ch 5: One touch

Roy Mustang sat in his office in central. Riza was filing paperwork off to his left at her own desk. The morning's activities flashed briefly through his mind. The locked office door, Riza and her very short skirt, and a very sturdy desk. That reminded him, he needed to fix the now broken leg. Drawing a quick transmutation circle, he threw a few pieces of scrap wood onto the floor, and augmented his desk back to its previous sturdiness.

Just as he had sat back up, he saw none other than Alphonse Elric walk into his office. Fullmetal was nowhere in sight. Roy glanced at the time, it was nearly noon. Ed was always late, but never this late. He cursed in his head. If Ed was late and it made him look bad he was going to be even more furious with the pipsqueak. It was not bad enough that he should humiliate him in the middle of central by going to a bar and getting wasted without Roy, his rightful drinking companion. He had the nerve to cry and get upset when Roy had put him in his proper place. That boy was a real handful.

"You called for me sir?" Alphonse was always kind to Roy. It had always made Roy wish that it was Ed who had lost his whole body. To hold down the younger of the two brothers and have his way with him… Roy shuddered.

"Yes, your brother did not report in for duty this morning. I was wondering if you knew his location. Usually you two are inseparable." Roy kept his voice even and professional even though there was rage building up as he spoke. Just mentioning Ed was making him furious. He was going to have to go another round with Riza as soon as Alphonse left just to blow off steam.

The metal boy shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen Ed since the last time I visited the two of you." Roy nodded.

"Alright. You're dismissed. If you see your brother please tell him to report in immediately." Alphonse gave a halfhearted salute and walked out of the office. Roy walked over to the door and locked it behind the boy before turning to Riza. His eyes afire with lustful passion. "Skirt. Off. Now". Roy nearly growled the words. Riza just smiled and complied eagerly. No one on the floor dared to question the Flame alchemist about the strange sounds coming from his office.

*ttttttt*

Envy stood, offering Ed a place on the couch which the young alchemist accepted. Ed looked up, surprised to find Envy staring at him with a gaze that seemed to touch his very soul. There was a flash of something across Envy's face that he couldn't place. Whatever it was, it was buried quickly. Envy was about to say something before he was cut off by a loud growl from Ed's stomach. The homunculus smiled as color came to Ed's cheeks.

"Hungry?" he laughed, pushing a dark piece of hair behind his ear.

Ed nodded, not meeting Envy's gaze for fear of the other man seeing his blush. Envy chuckled "I think I can fix that. We homunculi don't really need to eat, but I like to keep some things here, just for the flavor." Envy indicated for Ed to follow him into the kitchen. The alchemist hopped up and followed his host. Unconsciously he let his eyes roam down the lithe figure in front of him. His heart began to beat a little faster, and the blush deepened. He needed to get himself under control. This was getting ridiculous.

As they entered the kitchen, Envy pulled open the refrigerator door with a flourish. Ed gasped. Inside was more food than he had seen in one place save for maybe the private quarters of the Brigadier General. Ham, bacon, eggs, chicken, onions. He wanted it all. Envy noticed the smaller man's eyes sweep across the food in his home. Envy had bought it earlier that morning. Usually he didn't keep food here, but for some reason, he wanted to impress the alchemist. No need for Ed to know that it was all stolen from the local market.

"Anything look good?" the dark haired man asked. Ed nodded in earnest.  
>"All of it!" he replied quickly as his stomach let out another loud growl. Envy laughed aloud and told Ed to go sit down, he would cook something for him. The blonde nodded and went back to the living room, picking up a book on advanced alchemy that was sitting on the table and began to idly thumb through it. Envy could hear him make the occasional comment about the inaccuracy of certain statements as he began to prepare breakfast for the two of them.<p>

Turning back to the fridge, he grabbed the eggs and a litany of other items. He didn't know much about cooking, but Lust had taught him how to make a fantastic omelet, and he had learned a thing or two about seasoning meats from eating on the road. It wasn't long before he had two large omelets filled with chicken, bacon, cheese and spices ready to serve, along with a side of fruits and a tall glass of juice.

"Breakfast!" he called out as he brought the plates out the living room. Ed looked up from the book and burst out laughing. Envy was confused until he looked down and realized that he had transformed into wearing a chef's apron and hat without intending to. With a slight growl he faded back into the usual tight shirt and spandex shorts.

Setting the plates down, he hardly had time to get seated before Ed was already halfway through with his meal. It was amusing how quickly the boy ate, although after three days of not eating, Envy supposed that anyone would be ravenous. He was about a quarter of the way through with his own breakfast when Ed pushed his plate forward towards the homunculus. It had been licked clean. Literally.

"Any more?" He asked, his eyes glistening with hopefulness. Envy just chuckled and spun his own plate over to the man. Ed nodded his thanks and began to devour the second omelet just as quickly as the first.

After breakfast was over, Envy quickly cleaned up and Ed made the comment that he needed to shower. Envy nodded back towards the larger of the two bedrooms. "There is a larger shower in there. Feel free". Ed nodded and went back to the room. Envy could hear the water begin to run from the kitchen.

It occurred to him that he had cleaned Ed's jacket earlier. Trying to be a considerate host he grabbed the jacket from its place in the laundry room and walked over to the door that lead into the bathroom. He knocked twice, but Ed obviously couldn't hear him over the running water. Envy sighed. He knew that entering the room where the object of his fascination stood, dripping wet and naked would be a bad idea, but he also knew how much Ed loved the jacket. He had never seen the squirt without it.

As he entered the bathroom he was face to face with a dripping wet Edward Elric. A very NAKED, wet Edward Elric. Ed squeaked as Envy held out the jacket, the homunculus tripping over his own tongue. "I thought you.. I brought this so… I thought…. Jacket… for you… umm.. yea."

Envy turned to leave, but Ed grabbed his wrist. The alchemist still had no idea that the homunculus had any feelings for him whatsoever, hell, Envy wasn't even sure what feelings he had. But the look on Ed's face made him freeze. The alchemist wasn't embarrassed as Envy had expected. Instead the big golden eyes were thankful and tear filled.

Envy turned back to face Ed. His eyes were locked onto the deep golden eyes of his obsession. It felt like he couldn't breathe. Not even Ed's nakedness had hit him as hard as the stare that he was now getting from the blonde. He also noticed that Ed hadn't released his wrist, but had rather shifted down so that he was holding his hand.

In a voice so soft Envy almost didn't hear, the alchemist whispered "Thank you Envy. For everything."

*tttttt*

**A/N: So? A little forward progression, and the startings of the main plot line! I hope you'll forgive my long absence. Oh and remember I do love all my readers especially those who comment! So please let me know what you think! And I hope to have the next chappie out by the end of next week!**


	6. The mighty fall (part 1)

**A/N: See, I told you I'd have the next chapter up this weekend! Now I really don't have much to say other than PLEASE ENJOY! (and review.. you know.. if you have the time…)**

Ch 6: The mighty fall (part 1)

Envy had quickly left the bathroom after quickly accepting Ed's thanks and assuring the young alchemist that it was no problem at all. He was currently leaning against the door to the bedroom as he had slammed it behind him as if he needed not only one door, but two, between him and the golden haired boy. A slow sigh left his lips. He was in trouble and he was beginning to realize it was much deeper than he had at first realized. His 'minor obsession' was very quickly becoming much more obsession and much less minor.

Envy knew that Ed would need to be heading into central. It was already nearly 2pm and if he didn't report in before the end of the day he could lose his state certification. However, Envy was also aware that reporting in would mean he would have to confront Roy, and while the homunculus doubted that the Flame Alchemist would do anything in public, just the thought of Ed having to be in the same room as the creep made Envy's blood run hot.

It was then that an idea struck him like a ton of bricks. There was no reason for Ed to go. He could take the day off and relax. Envy could take care of all of it for him… But he would need evidence that he was the 'real Ed'. The state alchemist's watch would do nicely. Envy sighed. It was a long shot that Ed would even let him touch the watch, much less carry it out of his sight. The watch alone would augment Envy's powers greatly, and without its additional help there was little chance Ed would be able to best the homunculus in a fair fight; and aside from saving his life, the blonde had no reason to trust him.

The homunculus heard the door to the bathroom open, and he left his perch and walked over to the couch. Leaning against the couch, his eyes were focused on Ed as soon as the door to the bedroom opened. The alchemist was only wearing his trademark black pants and no shirt. His chest was still wet from the shower and his long blonde hair was sticking to his skin. Envy had to swallow a groan. Ok. It was not minor in the slightest. He was clearly obsessed with the boy. He mentally shook himself, he needed to get back to the matter at hand. Envy opened his mouth to speak but Ed beat him to it.

"I need to head into central." Ed looked up from toweling off his hair right into Envy's eyes. The golden orbs did not have their usual fire behind them. Instead they carried a whisper of fear, something Envy had never seen in the young alchemist before. The homunculus realized he was expected to reply, and he nodded. "Yes, I'm aware. I wouldn't be a very good stalker if I wasn't aware of your patterns now would I?" A brief hot flash of anger crossed Ed's eyes. It made Envy smile. Even if it meant reminding him that they were enemies, it kept the blonde from thinking about that bastard Mustang. Envy quickly resumed his train of thought. "However, I have an idea that would keep you away from Mustang for another week." Ed raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

With a flourish, Envy spun and when he was once again facing Ed, he was a spitting image of the alchemist, even down to the scars on the automail. Ed quickly shook his head 'no'. "I can't let you do that Envy. It would be a serious breach of central's security and besides, as you just reminded me, you're a homunculus. And while I may not know everything about who or what is giving you your orders, there is no way I would trust you as far as I could throw you."

Ed's rebuff stung, however Envy showed no emotion. The alchemist was taking the logical approach of course. Envy reprimanded himself. Just because the alchemist took the time to thank him a moment ago was by no means a statement of trust. Envy shook his head, or rather, Ed's head. "I can't tell you to trust me because you're absolutely right. I do have orders, and they do include keeping tabs on you and gathering intel. However, this is a… personal request," Envy nearly tripped over the words, "I want to help. And I know you don't want to go back." Envy's gold eyes scanned Ed's. The young alchemist looked as if he were lost in thought a moment and Envy would have killed to know what was going on inside of the blonde's head.

Ed held up a finger and walked back into the bedroom. When he returned he was holding his state watch. Envy wanted to jump for joy. He stood and reached out for the watch and Ed jerked it back harshly, his automail hand wrapping around Envy's outstretched arm. He squeezed, hard. Envy didn't move. Ed's voice was just above a whisper. "I am giving you this because I'm choosing to trust you. I swear, if you betray that trust I will kill you and ensure that you can never regenerate. I swear it. Do you understand? You helped me once, and I'm hoping that you can do so again. Don't hurt me Envy." Envy looked down, thinking that he was going to see Ed's eyes full of anger. He was shocked to see that there were tears glistening in the corners of the deep golden orbs.

The homunculus nodded that he would keep his word, as he found himself unable to speak. Ed released the golden haired homunculi's arm and Envy found Ed wrapped around him in a deep hug. For a moment, time stopped. All Envy could feel was Ed's arms wrapped around him, and as he was still in Ed's form, the smaller alchemist was able to hold him completely. Envy wanted to cry. It was beyond silly, it was insane; this man was his enemy (he mentally kicked himself for that thought. He knew it was beyond false at this point)… But no one had ever hugged him before. Envy was about to return the hug when Ed released him and began to walk back to the bedroom.

"I'm going to find Alphonse. Come find me when you're done at central." He turned back to face Envy, "And remember, you're me. Don't say anything stupid." With that he threw the watch at the homunculus' face, which Envy caught easily, and closed the door to the bedroom.

Envy wanted to dance, but he thought better of it. For whatever reason, his feelings for the boy were growing exponentially fast, and all he wanted was to make Ed happy. Turning to the window, he leapt out, running across the tops of buildings as fast as he could towards central. The silver metal of the State Alchemist's watch flickered in the afternoon sun.

Within a few minutes he had arrived at Central HQ and he jumped down into an alley just outside the main gate. Straitening the trademark red coat and attaching the watch to its proper place on his hip, Envy assumed the persona of the Fullmetal Alchemist and confidently strode through the gates of Central Command.

Usually it was no issue for Envy to assume a new persona as he did it all the time, but for some reason, as he pretended to be Ed, he wanted to be on his best behavior. He perfectly matched the boy's unique walking style, as he moved his automail leg slightly faster than his flesh and bone one. Every detail was exact. Even Alphonse wouldn't have been able to tell the two apart.

As Envy turned the corner that lead to Mustang's door, he paused for a moment. He knew that usually the two talked very little in public. Usually Roy just reprimanded him for not bringing in any results about the philosopher's stone and Ed gave him some sassy back-talk. It was all superficial however, as everyone knew the duo were lovers. Envy's ire grew at that thought and at the wave of emotions that followed. By the time he reached Roy's door he was seething but he took no effort to calm himself.

Placing one hand on the door, he pushed it open hard enough that it slammed on the inside of the room with a thud that seemed to silence all of central. Roy hardly glanced up from his desk, used to outbursts like this from Fullmetal. "Really Ed must you cause such a ruckus?" Roy glanced up briefly and waved Hawkeye out of the office. She bowed, offered a smile at Roy, a glare at Envy/Ed and shut the door behind her.

As the door shut, Roy stood and walked around the desk to stand right in front of Envy. "So Edward. You're late. I presume you have a valid reason?" His voice was thick with something Envy didn't like. Obviously Roy was used to having a certain effect on Ed, and Envy was having none of it. Just the thought of how this bastard had laid his hands on Ed made Envy's blood boil.

He straightened and walked towards Roy. "I've reported in. Is there anything you need from me?" Envy stopped just in front of the taller man. In this form he had to look up into Roy's cocky eyes. Something he hated very much. Now he understood why Ed was always taking quips about his height so seriously. Roy's gaze turned predatory as he looked down at 'Ed'.

"As a matter of fact there is." The man purred as he slid a hand down Envy's arm. The homunculus wanted to shudder at the touch. Roy wrapped his arm around Envy's waist and pulled him close. Envy was about to pull away when he felt Roy's lips on his. Before he could stop himself, his fist came around and he caught Roy right in the temple. Hard. The Flame Alchemist didn't even have time to react. He flew to the side and lay unconscious. Envy wiped his lips and spat on the man.

Straightening himself he turned and bowed at the unconscious Roy. "I'll be leaving then." With that, he turned and walked out of the office.

***ttttt***

**A/N:… Yea.. I know I left it in a crappy place intentionally. So I hope to have the next chapter out in a week or so. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS! Love you all! **

**-Je ne.**


	7. The mighty fall (part 2)

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I know it's been a long while since I updated this story. On a bright note I have a new job, but that also means that I have very little time to write. As we are getting close to the larger events in the story hopefully I'll be able to get the chapters out quicker. I love you all and thank you for hanging with this story as it grows!**

The mighty fall (pt 2)

Envy bolted out of Central's office as fast as he could without raising suspicion. Just being around the same building as Roy made his skin crawl and temper rise. He knew he was going to get a tongue lashing from Ed for clocking his ex-lover but it had felt oh so good. Besides, the bastard had it coming anyway.

By the time Envy had reached the apartment Ed had already returned with Alphonse and the two were digging through a variety of rare alchemy texts that Envy had collected over the years. As the door creaked open, Ed looked up for a moment and a brief flash of emotion darted across his beautiful golden eyes before Envy could properly discern what it was. Standing, he walked over to the homunculus. Envy took off the trademark red jacket and the state watch and held them towards the smaller man expectantly. To his surprise, Ed walked right by them and embraced Envy in a tight hug. "Thank you" he whispered.

The homunculus was frozen. He didn't know what to do. If he moved he feared that the alchemist would let go and he certainly didn't want that. So for a moment that was both an eternity and an instant, he stood still feeling the smaller body pressed against him. Finally he replied in a voice that he hoped wasn't as shaky as he felt. "No problem pipsqueak."

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew something was wrong. He heard the creak of Al's armor as the young boy turned his head and flinched simultaneously, knowing what was about to come from the blonde alchemist. But the expected explosion never came. Ed just looked up at Envy and smiled before taking back his jacket and hanging his watch from his hip. Even though Alphonse could not really display emotion Envy could tell by their shared glance that the younger man was as shocked as he was as Ed took his place back on the couch. Ed had just let a statement about his height go unnoticed. Hell must be freezing over.

Ed didn't seem to notice the look Envy and his brother had shared however, and resumed working. Occasionally he would make a note in his personal journal or give a quick grunt to indicate he found something particularly interesting. Quickly, Al had become enthralled once again with the work as well, and that left Envy with nothing to do but watch. Technically his orders from Dante were to observe the Fullmetal Alchemist and that's exactly what he was doing. The fact that watching Ed joyfully work away the day made Envy happy was just an extra bonus.

Come nightfall, Ed and Al had generated nearly an entire books worth of information that they deemed useful. Ed let out a loud yawn as Alphonse stood. "I think it's time we get going brother. We have enough material here that we should be busy for months!" The excitement in the young man's voice was contagious and Ed certainly shared it. However, as the blonde stole a look over his shoulder at Envy, who had barely moved an inch all day as to let Ed and Al work in peace, he felt guilty just leaving. Ed turned to his brother. "Go back to our place Al. I'll be home later. There are some things I need to talk about with Envy".

The homunculus perked up at hearing his name. Well that and the fact that Ed would be staying a little longer. He mentally smacked himself for that thought. So he liked the brat. That was still no reason to behave like a love-sick child. Envy was so busy with his internal conversation that it wasn't until a pillow hit him square in his face that he realized Al had left and Ed was calling his name. The alchemist was turned on the couch and had his arms hanging over the side from when he had thrown the pillow. When Envy finally looked up, the alchemist smiled. "We need to talk. Some things just don't add up."

Envy sighted. He had known that eventually he'd have to explain himself to the other man. The only problem is he didn't know exactly what to say. It was obvious that he was under orders to watch the alchemist, but he didn't know exactly why he had developed this obsession with the younger man. It was still foreign to him. So trying to explain it would be hopeless.

Walking over to the far side of the room, Envy sat on the ground, looking up at Ed sitting on the couch. The alchemist took that as his sign to continue.

"I really do appreciate all that you've done for me the last few days. Really I do." Ed started shifting his weight nervously. "But I don't know why you did it. I mean last time we met you nearly killed me." Envy had to look at the ground to hide his eyes. For some reason that little asset of their past together made him feel horribly guilty now. He didn't look up as he shrugged. "I'm just following orders." The homunculus mumbled. Ed didn't believe him. Standing he walked over to Envy and sat in front of him.

"Envy, while I know you have orders to watch me. I also know that I'm not here now because of those orders. You chose to save me. I want to know why." Ed reached out and grabbed Envy's hand. The homunculus' eyes napped up to his. Ed had no idea what he was doing. Whenever he had been around Roy it was either sex or work, but just sitting her talking to Envy made him feel… content. It was strange and he didn't understand it but he knew he wanted to. "Tell me the truth Envy. Why did you save me?"

For a moment, the homunculus didn't reply, but he also did not break Ed's gaze. Finally, after a deep breath he spoke. "Honestly I don't know. I'm ordered to gather information of you, and when the time is right, to bring you in. For some reason however, _that _night, I couldn't bring myself to take you to my master. You looked so hurt that I brought you here to try and help you. I'm not sure why I did it. I'm not sure what I'm doing at all."

Ed smiled a small personal smile at Envy. Envy thought he was going to say something but then the alchemist stood and walked over to his jacket and picked it up. He turned back to the homunculus.

"Thank you Envy. For everything". And with that, he turned and left. Leaving Envy sitting on the floor alone with his thoughts.

*tttt*

**A/N: Tune in next time folks! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	8. The mighty fall (part 3)

**A/N: Hey guys! I've had a little down time in my busy week, so I figured what better time than to get the plot really moving forward! Hope you enjoy, and remember I do love to hear what you have to say!**

Ch 8: The mighty fall (part 3).

The soft thud of the apartment door shutting behind him was barely audible over the sound of his heart pumping in his ears. His blonde hair moved slightly in the crisp night breeze. This was getting ridiculous. He knew that he felt something for Envy, but what? The feelings came and went throughout the days he had stayed but no matter what was going on it seemed that the homunculus was always at the center of his thoughts.

Bringing his automail hand to his face, he began the walk home. Luckily at this time of night, the streets of Central were nearly deserted. It was much too early for the drunkards to be stumbling out of bars, yet far too late for anyone to actually be out and about. Ed took in a deep breath trying to calm his racing pulse. Usually nights like this were his sanctuary. It gave the illusion that the city was empty and hollow. It felt more intimate. More personal.

As Ed was a few blocks away from Envy's apartment, he finally felt his pulse slow. 'Think rationally' he told himself. Less than a month ago, if you had asked the alchemist what his relationship to Envy was, he would've said that they were nothing but enemies. Yet here, a few weeks later, and the homunculus had saved him, and shown him a level of kindness that was wholly unexpected.

To the alchemist, it made no sense. Ed shook his head, trying to clear his mind. After a moment he decided that there was nothing else to be done about it and he headed to his apartment. Al was waiting for him as he walked in, the boy's silver armor rattling as he paced back and forth. As soon as he heard Ed walk in he turned and raced towards his older brother.

"I think I may have found a new link in our search Brother!" the younger man said excitedly, shoving a paper into Ed's hand. Immediately Ed broke into a large grin. Al had deduced, from one of the books they had read at Envy's, that the means to create a new philosopher's stone were located in a small town far to the southeast. If they left immediately they could be there within a week.

Ed looked up at his brother with a grin. "Great job Al!" The suited boy nodded his enjoyment.

"We can leave tomorrow if we get permission from Roy!" Al said without thinking, regretting the statement as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Ed's face fell. The paper falling from his hand as it fell to his side.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." The blonde said, his voice cool and emotionless, before brushing past Al and slamming the door to his room shut behind him. Al sighed and went back to his work.

Ed collapsed onto his bed with a soft thud. The cool, rough, mattress pushing against his face was a calming and familiar feeling. The blonde let out a heavy sigh. There was no avoiding it now. No Envy to transform into him (not that he'd let that happen again anyway), and it was impossible for him to just leave Central. Doing so without orders would be a forfeiture of his rank as a state alchemist. Just thinking about the fact that he had to face Roy in the morning made him sick to his stomach. There was no way that this was going to be easy. He knew the flame alchemist had a temper on him, and after _that_ night, Ed didn't exactly feel safe around him.

Looking down at his flesh hand, he noticed he was shaking. That made him chuckle. Here he was, the man who could go up against ruthless killers without blinking, and he was shaking because his ex-boyfriend got a little too rough. He really was pathetic wasn't he? Ed humorlessly chuckled into his mattress. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

Envy had been pacing his apartment for the entire evening. After Ed had left, the homunculus had felt…. Empty. Even more so than usual. It was a very strange feeling for him and he found he did not like it one bit. All he wanted was for Ed to come back and walk through that door, but he had no idea why. There was no reason for the alchemist to come back, and yet Envy somehow felt that without him there, his apartment was hollow.

He had come to terms with the fact that he had feelings for the other man, even though he wasn't quite sure what they were. Yet he still felt uncomfortable with the idea. It was completely new and foreign for him, and if he was going to be completely honest. It terrified him.

As a bright line of orange entered the window, Envy stared out his window at the sunrise. Something felt weird in the pit of his stomach. Today felt wrong.

Today felt amazing! Riza stretched her arms above her head as she let out a loud yawn. The sun was just coming over the horizon, and she could see just the trace of a ray or two of sunlight fighting its way through the curtains to light up small portions of the large room. As she stretched, the sheet fell down around her hips, exposing her chest to the cool morning air inside the house. Usually she wasn't a fan of cold weather, but for some reason, today it excited her.

Looking down next to her, she saw the sleeping face of her lover. Tenderly, she reached out and stroked a lock of black hair away from his eyes. Roy looked so sexy when he was sleeping. Hell, he looked sexy regardless of what he was doing, but as her hand traced down his face and came to the ugly bruise on his jaw she scowled. How dare Ed touch Roy in such a way! They were supposed to be lovers! Who would hit their love?

A glance to the black riding crop that lay at the side of the bed made her rethink her last statement. Who would hit their love in THAT way? The thought of Fullmetal was quickly replaced by images of the night before. Of how Roy had held her and of how he had hit her. Riza shivered. Glancing down under the covers at her legs she noticed that the welts were still red and puffy from where the crop had bit into her skin. As her hand traced the contours of one, the echo of the pain made her shudder in pleasure.

She glanced down at Roy once more. Well it was time to wake up for work anyway. No one would care if they were a few minutes late.

With a sly smile, she gently rolled her commanding officer (in more ways than one) over. It was going to be a good day indeed.

The walk into Central was calming. The duo had stopped the night before just to scope out the town. Although unknown but by a few elites, it was still risky for them to come here during the day. As they walked, many people stopped and openly gaped at her long black dress, high heels, and gorgeous flowing hair, but she paid them little attention. After all, being the embodiment of Lust made it par for the course in her day. She had the feeling however, that just as many people were staring at her companion. Dragging his knuckles on the ground, Gluttony was certainly a site to behold himself. Although, to his credit, he had managed to keep that awful tongue in his mouth to at least fake the appearance of humanity for the moment.

Lust sighed. She always got put on message duty. It was rather annoying. Luckily for her, this time, she was in no hurry. The orders Dante had given here were very specific in their intent, but vague in terms of time till execution. They had at least a week to wait. Likely more.

"Lust! Do you smell that?! They all smell so good!" Gluttony suddenly stopped and grabbed the back of her dress. She smacked his hand away and gently took a breath of the air. A sweet smell of purity and cleanliness made the empty pit that was her soul grumble with hunger. There were pure, clean, innocent souls around. The most delectable of them all. Following her nose, she saw a group of orphaned children sitting under a bridge not too far ahead. Gluttony was already racing down the street towards them. Lust shook her head. He may be the soul of a man, but Gluttony was nothing short of a beast.

In a flash, she caught up to her companion and brought him to a halt with a hand to the back of his neck. "Not now my dear. Later tonight." Gluttony pouted for a moment before licking his lips in anticipation.

That night, anybody who lived by that bridge would've swore that they heard the single unified scream of children in terror. But it had only lasted a moment before fading back into the calming quiet that was an evening in central.

**A/N: Now all the players are in position. The game may begin. **

**I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
